Large scale displays on the order of 10×20 ft. or 40×60 ft. are known to employ a net formed of intersecting cables to structurally support a number of pixel units as shown in Temple U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0039142 A1. Because of its flexible nature, this net display may be supported on curved or irregular surfaces as well as flat surfaces. However, this net display is so flexible that the pixel units can twist about the cables, impairing the visibility of the pixels. Moreover, the horizontal cables of the net flex so that the pixel units become misaligned resulting in distortions in the displayed image. The pixel units of this net display include a housing for a circuit board that supports a cluster of red, green and blue LEDs wherein a potting material seals the circuit board from the environment. Yoksza et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,328 shows similar pixel modules for a large scale LED display wherein each module is individually removable from the display by removing a few screws or twisting the module. One wall of the housing of the pixel module in Yoksza et al. extends beyond the LEDs so as to provide a sunshade for the module. Another LED module for a display, as shown in Simon et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,074, uses a heat sinking potting compound in contact with the circuit board supporting the LEDs and heat spreader plates to dissipate heat from the module housing.